FrUk 2 France X England Yaoi Part 2
by BellaLovesYaoi
Summary: France x England


Part 2 FrUk (France X England Yaoi)

~Oh no no no! I can't do that here it is a public fucking park! AHHH! I'm so horny and I can't get my boner down D:~

England put his hands over his pants, trying to cover what France had done. France only looked like he wanted to fix it. But he didn't. England was surprised, but kind of wished France hadn't done anything in the first place.

"I think we should go home.." England said quietly, taking away the silence that had been there since France pulled away.

"Yes, I will walk you home.. Sorry," France said, apologetically. England slipped his hand into the taller nations, but didn't talk the entire way back to his house. France felt ashamed, he felt like he should have kept it as a single kiss. Maybe more as the night went on but not like that right away, it was wrong of him.

-What does mon amant(my lover) think of me now?-

When the nations got to Englands house, England unlocked his door and looked over at France who had a sad look to his face. "Would you like to come in? It's very late and i'd rather you walk home in the morning." England offered.

-He.. He isn't mad?-

"Of course," France followed England inside as a warm blast of air hit him. Today turned out to be better then ever. England pulled out his couch and made it into a bed, France looked confused. It was because France thought England meant sleepover- as in, sleep in the same bed. But France suddenly understood when England brought out the blankets and pillows. "Are you okay sleeping here?" England asked.

"Y-yes." France said, quietly.

"France, you could sleep in bed with me.. I just don't want to be sexual tonight. I don't want to have sex or anything like that." England said again.

"No sex." France said. England smiled and France followed him to his room. England undid the cover's and got under them, France did the same. He wrapped his arm around the smaller nations waist and kissed his neck softly. Englands boner was still slightly there and when France's lips met his neck, the sensation grew. England moaned softly, France looked surprised.

-Is my baby horny still?-

France wanted to fix England's little problem, but he needed his permission first.

"Can..Can I fix that?" France asked slightly, noticing the question was rather stupid.

England's face lit up red and could only nodd. He didn't know why he nodded, in the living room a few minutes ago he said nothing sexual, but now he was taking it all back when every touch France made, made England just a bit more horny.

France smiled, licking his lips and pulling down the covers more. He pulled down England's pants and his boxers. England felt a little shy, only because he had never done this before and blushed redder then a pepper.

France put his hand around England's dick, and when England felt it, he could only lean his head back and close his eyes. No one had ever touched him like this before, and right now, he really wanted it.

France licked the head of England's dick, and then started sucking on it softly, every moan that came from England's lips made France want to fuck England, but he didn't, he stuck to sucking on his dick. But France felt something in his pant's grow, but he knew England wasn't going to fix that for him.

"Mmm.." France mumbled, sucking on England's dick harder, and then going down more. England moaned louder and placed his hand on France's head, but only pushed down on it softly. France smiled while sucking and his head started bobbing.

England moaned louder, this feeling was the best thing he's ever felt. He didn't want France to ever stop, but something was about to make France stop. And he tried to hold back, but he couldn't.

"I'm.. I..I'm gonna..." England moaned. France got the idea and sucked harder and faster. England groaned and pulled Frances hair a bit. Only making France harder.

"I- i'm gonna cum! Oh bloody hell!" England moaned louder. He came in Frances mouth and some dripped down his lips, but France quickly licked it up. "Mmm." France said, satisfied. He smiled, and pulled up England's boxers.

"Better, mon amant?" France asked, licking his lips once more. England nodded, out of breath. France put his arm back around Englands waist and held him as they both fell asleep.

-Part 3 -

The next morning, France awoke before his sleeping angel. He kissed England's head softly and got up. The house was quiet, and France didn't want to make to much noise, incase he accidently woke up England.

France started to make him breakfast - Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and toast with Milk.

England woke up when the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and eggs passed his nose, he got up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Fr-france?" He called, not seeing the other nation next to him. England got up slowly, still tired.

"I'm in here!" France called from the kitchen. England followed his nose into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Frances waist. "Mmorning." England groaned tiredly. "What are you making?"

"Toast, eggs, chocolate chip pancakes." France replied, smiling. England licked his lips. "Yum, is it almost ready?"

"Almost, mon amant." France turned around and sweeped England into his arms, nuzzling him until England giggled. Then England put his hand on France's cheek, and pulled him into a long romantic kiss. "Mm, my dear Arthur.." France said quietly when the kiss was broken. Francis wanted more, this new begining wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He just wanted England, no one else. And he would do anything for his dear England.

"Pancakes/eggs/toast is done," France said, Pulling away. He grabbed a plate and pored England a glass of milk. France had to go soon, so he didn't make himself a plate. "Aren't you eating?" England asked, taking a bite of the delicious toast.

"No no, not for me, I must be off soon," France said softly. Smiling.

"Well.. Where are you going?" England replied.

"I have to go home silly. I need to bathe and I have to see Ivan later," France paused before he said Russia's name. He knew England hated Russia, but he couldn't help that they were friends.

England pouted. "You can bathe here. And why do you have to see Ivan?"

"Because I just have to, don't worry to much about it." France said, looking at the table.

"Well.. will you take a shower with me?" England said, finishing the eggs and toast, and starting on the pancakes.

"If you want me to." France bit his bottom lip softly.

"Well do you want to?"

"Oui."

England picked up his plate and put it in the sink, then led the way to the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt and boxers, a little embaressed. France did the same. He tried as hard as he could to not pin England down and take advantage, because England was much smaller then he.

England turned on the water and got in, flinching at the warm water. France got in to. He couldn't stop himself, he pinned England to the shower wall and kissed his neck. He held England's hands above his head with one hand, and rubbed England's growing erection with the other. England groaned softly.

~What.. What's he doing?~

France whispered into England's ear silently, "I want you."

England's eyes widened, knowing France meant Sex. England closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

~I knew this is all Francis wanted..~

France pulled away with a grin. "Turn around so I can wash your back." France turned

~Wait what?~

The bath water felt nice when England sat down, still clearly confused. France sat down behind him and grabbed some soap, then pored it into his hand, then rubbed it on England's back.

"You thought I was going to take advantage, Arthur." France smiled, rubbing the soap around.

"N-no I didn't.." England lied.

"Don't lie to me Arthur, I know you inside and out." France kissed England's neck and continued rubbing his back. England shifted uncomfortably. He was very horny, and it was all France's fault.

"I'm not.." England leaned back on France. France too was horny and when Arthur's ass pressed against him, he leaned his head back and gasped softly. England heard. England pressed against him more, making France moan softly.

"What..mm.. What are you doing?" France was fully erect, but England didn't want sex, so why was he pressing against him like he did?

"You fixed me last night.. Let me fix you," England stood up and pulled France with him. Then England got down on his knee's and wrapped his hand around France's erection. He licked up and down it, Francis put his hand on England's head. England started to suck on the head, and Francis wanted more, so he pushed Arthur's head down, until he had England's head bobbing with his hand.

Francis moaned loudly. England couldn't help but blush while he was sucking. France pushed England's head down more, almost choking Arthur. "OOoh.." France moaned. Arthur pulled up slightly so he didn't choke.

England sucked harder and harder, France moaned louder and louder.

"I'm going to cum !" Francis screamed. England wanted to stop, so he sucked hard one last time and started rubbing France's dick until he came. When Francis came, he was completly out of breathe and he looked down at the smaller nation, who had cum dripping down his lips and his chest. He wanted to take him right there.

Francis picked up England and put England's legs around his waist. England looked uncomfortable. France wasn't thinking. He whispered in England's ear "Can We?"

England wanted to say no. "Francis wait.. There's something I have to tell you." England was about to release his secret, to FRANCE. FRANCE OF ALL THE NATIONS!

"What is it my precious?" Francis was anticipating, he wanted to shove his dick in England and fuck him senseless.

"I'm.. Francis.. I'm a virgin.." The words virgin fell out of England's mouth slowly and Francis's eyes widdened.

"Virgin? You're a virgin?" France put England down and looked at him with craze.

England nodded slowly.

"Arthur I almost.. we almost.. why didn't you tell me?" France was beyound shocked.

"Because I thought.. I thought you would be like Ivan.. and take it from me with no mercy.." England looked down.

"Arthur, I would do no such thing. It is your virginity. And it is your decision who to give it to. And when." France was being very understanding about it all, it was not at all how England thought it would be.

"I want... I want you to have it.." Arthur froze.


End file.
